Wondering and Thinking
by Muchalu
Summary: Kotoko thinks about her one "special" goal while Naoki wonders why he feels a certain way while thinking of Kotoko. A short love story which is my first about Kotoko and Naoki. Hope you like it! D p.s don't know why I rated it T, just felt like it


Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Itazura na Kiss. But the one and only Tada Kaoru, God bless her soul, owns these Characters no matter what other people say.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction!!!! So please be very kind to me and try not to be harsh on the reviews. Anyway, this is just something I started writing before the New Year. I hope you all enjoy it. And please leave your remarks! Luv U all!!!! 3 Muchalu =D

Kotoko stared at her homework as she did every night. "How come college work is so hard?" she thought. Even though it was easy for her to do anything but homework she stayed at her desk and tried to finish the impossible. "Yes! I'm done!!!!" Kotoko shouted. "Opps, I forgot that people might be sleep. Well time for bed." She smiled. She was so happy that the task was completed. Soon her real goal will be completed and then nothing will bother her anymore. As she touched the bathroom door all the good feelings she had went away. Chris. She started to cry as she opened the door. How could she forget about her? Now the goal was impossible again and that was her number one goal too. As Kotoko took her shower she thought about her goal again, "Why can't it be easy? Why must it be this hard to love someone you shouldn't anymore? I love Kinnosuke right now, not…" her eyes started to water. She wasn't really sure if it was the water from the shower or real tears. But she knew that she had a right to cry. She was not able to finish that one thing for it was impossible now. She was not able to win Irie-kun's heart.

Naoki quietly listened to the sound that was coming from the other room. He knew that Kotoko was awake but why did she scream? Probably homework she had just finished. He chucked to himself. He didn't want to wake his younger brother Yuki up. But through the closed doors he heard someone sobbing. He quietly and quickly got of his bed and slightly opened his door. Kotoko was at the bathroom door crying. He watched her in pain- he didn't know where the pain came from- while she went inside the bathroom. What is wrong with me? He thought. Putting his hand, to his head he tried to figure out why she was crying. The first thing that came to mind was of course him. She devoted her life to make him try to love her. The second thought was probably "that other guy" he likes to refer Kinnosuke as sometimes. She thought that since he was now dating Chris and probably thought it was important for her to date someone else since he "didn't" care for her. Well, that was certainly not his business. Lastly, it could be something completely off the topic of him. He chuckled as he walked out of his room. That would be crazy. All she thought about was him. So why would she think about something else? As he walked down stairs to the kitchen, he started to think about other matters that were more important than Kotoko's worries: His father's job, school, and... Yet as he made his coffee, he thought really hard, were there more important things then Kotoko? It was on question and theory he was not able to answer.

As she slept, Kotoko thought about how things turned out after these few weeks. The feeling she felt, the loneliness, the sorrow, the anger, and emptiness. She smiled. How could she ever be like that? She was now the happiest woman alive because she was able to do something she thought would never happen: to check the one most important thing off her list. She felt that it was the perfect time to do this because right now, right beside her was the person she loved. The person she would now spend the rest of her life with because of the decision she made and the kiss that approved it. Now, she said to herself, I can finally say I have won Irie-kun's heart because I am now his wife.

Naoki looked over at his wife with happiness. He was calm for the first time in almost six years and it was very new to him. He didn't think that he would find a girl who would make him happy. He knew he wanted someone smart, gorgeous, tall, and good at everything but instead he got the complete opposite which was clumsy, short, and stupid. But he knew why he had picked her and he also knew why she was the only person in his mind almost every day: she completed him both mind and soul. Sure she didn't know how to cook even though her father owned his own restaurant, and she's also not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but her heart is full of care and kindness and she also understand feelings and emotions that he would never had felt if she hadn't stuck by his side. He looked at her sleeping body as he thought about all of these things. He was a truly happy for once in his life. He now had something to cherish with all of his might with now. He might be annoyed sometimes, but he would just ignore it like he always does. He loves to look at her when she is trying to figure out his expressions and his motives. No matter how old he got, he will always play this game with her. As he started to drift off to sleep, he slowly turned over to his side to face his wife. The moon was shining on her face at certain places which made her look like a goddess. Quietly and slowly he kissed her on the lips making sure he didn't wake her. Well Kotoko, Naoki thought as he slowly parted away from her, you have found your way to my soul and will stay there forever because I will never let you part from me no matter what.


End file.
